The Ticklish Adventures of Cassandra Leigh Farrelly
by ghunter182003
Summary: Cassie Leigh gets tickled by WWE Superstars.
1. The Shield

**Author's note: I do not own the WWE or its affiliates. The only thing I own is Cassandra Leigh Farrelly (Cassie), Sheamus' wife. As always, read and review. Thanks!**

Stephen and I were hanging out in our locker room at the arena where Smackdown was being held that night. I was just applying the last of my makeup when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it, greeting the stage hand on the other side.

"Here are the scripts for you and Cassandra. Have a great show, guys!" he said, handing the scripts to Stephen before heading down the hallway.

"Cassie, our scripts are here. Looks like we're goin' ta be starting the storyline tonight." Stephen said as he walked over to the vanity.

"I'm excited to be in a storyline with you, although I'm a bit nervous about The Shield being involved. I know they won't hurt me, but still." I replied, carefully applying a coat of sheer pink lipstick.

I grabbed the lipstick cover and put it back on before placing my makeup back in its case. Then I turned around and took my script from Stephen.

"Ah am too, Cass. Ah don't want yeh to get hurt." he said, pulling me towards him and giving me a big hug.

"If anything happens, I won't hesitate to say something to them." I reassured him.

He gave me a kiss on the head and released me from his embrace. I walked over to the couch and sat down, opening the script to where our first segment was. I read through the lines while Stephen got changed into his ring gear. As he was putting on his trunks, I couldn't help but sneak in a few quick glances. He caught me looking at him and chuckled.

"See somethin' yeh like, lass?" he teased.

"I see a lot of things I like and I can't wait to get back to the hotel so I can do a lot more than just look." I replied, winking.

He chuckled again, his cheeks slowly turning red. He grabbed his knee pads, socks and boots before sitting down on the bench. I watched as he put his pads on and got an idea. As he began putting his socks on, I threw my script down and ran over to the bench. Before he could say anything, I ripped the sock off of his foot and wrapped an arm around his ankles.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" I teased, running my nails up and down his soles.

"C-cass! Ah n-need to get r-ready for S-smackdown!" he laughed as my fingers tortured every inch of his feet.

Stephen only squirmed around a little so he didn't end up hurting me. After a few seconds, I stopped and let him go.

"Sorry, Ste. I couldn't resist." I gave him a cheeky grin.

He began putting his socks back on, followed by his wrestling boots. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you guys are needed for your first segment." The stage hand came back to get us.

"Thanks, fella! Just give me a second and we'll be right there!" Stephen replied, pulling on his 'Brogue Kick Hooligans' shirt and his cross.

He stood up and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and we left the locker room, heading towards the interview area where Renee Young was waiting to interview 'Sheamus'. We greeted each other and talked while the camera crew was setting up. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns), Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) and Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) got into position. We got along outside of the ring, but became enemies when 'Sheamus' was involved.

The cameraman gave us the signal that it was time to start the segment. I stood next to Stephen and watched as Renee introduced us.

"Please welcome my guests at this time: Cassie Leigh and Sheamus!"

We stepped into view and began the 'interview'. Right as 'Sheamus' said the cue word, The Shield came running in and 'attacked' him. Renee ran out of view and I knelt down beside 'Sheamus', pleading for him to get up. Suddenly, 'Roman' grabbed me by the waist and carried me away with 'Seth' and 'Dean' following close behind. As 'Roman' grabbed my waist, his fingers had accidentally lightly grazed a particularly ticklish spot on my sides, causing me to gasp silently. I just hoped that he hadn't noticed.

"Cut! That was perfect, everyone! See you in 10 minutes for the next segment." the director called out.

'Roman' set me down and became Joe once the cameras left. Colby and Jon were walking to their next location while Stephen got up and began talking to the camera crew.

"You alright, Cassandra?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied a little nervously.

"I just noticed that you gasped while I grabbed your waist. I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked curiously.

"Um...about that..." I began, my face slowly turning red.

_Damn it...he noticed!_ I thought to myself. He stood there, waiting for my response.

"Well, I'm a bit ticklish on my waist and your actions caused me to gasp." I admitted.

Joe chuckled a little bit.

"Ticklish, huh? Maybe I should use that during our next segments!" he said.

As soon as he said that, my eyes bugged out and I began shaking my head rapidly.

"No way! I don't want to be tickled on camera!" I argued, making him laugh.

The director called for Joe and I to make our way to The Shield's next segment location. I said my goodbye to Stephen before we headed to the next area. As we walked down the hallway, Joe grabbed my sides and lightly tickled me, causing me to giggle.

"Joe, cut that out!" I scolded him playfully.

"Just wait until I tell Jon and Colby!" he replied, getting a slap on the arm in return.

A minute later, we arrived at a dimly lit room. The only furniture in the room was a metal folding chair. Jon and Colby were talking to each other as we entered the room. They stopped their conversation when they saw us and walked over to discuss what was going to happen.

"Alright, Cassandra. Jon is going to tie you to the chair and I'm going to gag you with this handkerchief. Got any questions?" Colby asked.

"It's not really a question...more like a request. Please don't call me 'Cassandra' off-camera. Only my parents can call me that. I prefer 'Cass'. Other than that, I'm good." I replied.

As I sat down on the chair, I noticed a mischievous look in Joe's eye. I beckoned him over and whispered in his ear "don't even think about it". I had no idea that both Jon and Colby had heard me. They looked at Joe and gave him a quizzical look. He mouthed "she's ticklish" back to them, giving them a wink. Colby tied the handkerchief around my mouth so I couldn't talk. Then the camera guy handed Jon a camcorder, signaling that our part of the next segment was starting. 'Sheamus' was in the ring, calling out The Shield, demanding that they release 'Cassie Leigh'. At that moment, the camera guy cued us in.

As 'Roman', 'Seth' and 'Dean' made their speech, I began grunting through the gag, infuriating 'Sheamus'. Before the segment ended, The Shield stood around me with 'Roman' standing behind the chair. 'Dean' stood on the left side and 'Seth' was on the right side. They said that 'Cassie Leigh' would be released only IF 'Sheamus' could defeat 'Roman' in a no-disqualification match later that night. In the meantime, they would take 'good care' of her. I screamed once more through the gag before the camera shut off. Jon handed the camcorder back to the camera crew while Colby untied me and removed the handkerchief from my mouth. Joe just stood there with his arms folded, waiting for the camera crew to leave. The second the door shut, he locked the door and the three of them looked at me.

"So, Joe tells us you're ticklish, huh? Let's find out just how ticklish you are!" Jon teased.

Before I could move, Colby had pinned me to the floor. Jon held my arms down while Joe sat on my legs. I watched helplessly as Colby pulled up my tank top, exposing my stomach and sides.

"Kootchie kootchie koo!" he teased, running his fingers up and down my sides.

Within seconds, I was giggling like a schoolgirl as his fingers explored every inch of my torso, focusing on my navel. Suddenly, I could feel fingers on my underarms. I looked up to see Jon torturing my clean shaven armpits, making me laugh even more. The tickling on both my armpits and my torso was maddening, to say the least. _This can't get any worse,_ I thought. Boy, was I wrong. Joe, not wanting to be left out, decided to remove my tennis shoes. I looked at him, frantically shaking my head.

"Joe, please don't tickle my feet. I can't stand being tickled there!" I pleaded.

My pleas fell on deaf ears as he slowly took my socks off, revealing my size 7 soles. I closed my eyes as he ran a finger down my left foot. I tried to block out the sensation as he repeated his actions over and over before using all five digits on my ticklish foot. It soon became too much for me to take and I started laughing even harder than before. Soon, he began tickling my right foot, sending me into hysterics.

"Hey Jon! You keep tickling her upper body while me & Joe torture her feet!" Colby ordered.

Jon continued torturing my torso while Colby and Joe each pulled a foot into their lap. They held my toes back with one hand and tickled my feet with the other, causing me to shriek.

"S-stop it g-guys! I c-can't take it a-anymore!" I laughed.

After a few minutes, the three of them stopped torturing me, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Now THAT was fun!" Colby exclaimed, giving Joe and Jon high fives.

"Yeah...fun...for you, maybe..." I panted, causing them to chuckle.

I got up from the floor, grabbing my stuff in the process. Then I sat down on the chair and put my socks back on, followed by my shoes.

"Alright guys. We need to get to our places so we can make our grand entrance!" Jon said, helping me up. He unlocked the door and the four of us made our way to section 110. We stood outside the seating area curtain waiting for the music.

"Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta..." The Shield's music rang through the arena. 'Seth' grabbed my arm and led me down the stairs, while 'Dean' and 'Roman' followed closely behind. When we got to the barricade, 'Seth' let go of me and hopped over. He turned and helped me over the barricade. Once 'Dean' and 'Roman' were over, 'Seth' climbed up the steel steps into the ring. 'Dean' and 'Roman' each grabbed an arm and dragged me into the ring as well. Lilian Garcia and Mike Chioda were standing in the ring, awaiting for 'Sheamus' to arrive.

"It's a shame for they lost their head, a careless man that could wind up dead..." The crowd erupted as 'Sheamus' appeared on the ramp, beating his chest and yelling 'fella' before making his way to the ring.

*ding* "The following contest is set for one fall and it is a no-disqualification match! Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in at 272 pounds, the Celtic Warrior Sheamus!" Lilian announced.

'Sheamus' removed his shirt and threw it into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Pensacola, Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds, Shield member Roman Reigns! If Sheamus beats Roman, then The Shield must release Cassie Leigh."

'Dean' slid out of the ring while 'Seth' helped me out. Once we were outside the ring, 'Dean' grabbed a folding chair and told me to sit down in it. Meanwhile, 'Sheamus' had taken off his cross and kissed it before handing it to Lilian. Lilian made her way out of the ring, allowing the referee to start the match.

***I'm not going to bore you with details, but during the match, 'Dean' and 'Seth' get involved, prompting Team Hell No to come down and even up the score***

TOWARDS THE END OF THE MATCH

I watched as 'Roman' was struggling to get to his feet. Daniel Bryan and Kane had caused 'Dean' and 'Seth' to flee, leaving 'Roman' to fend for himself. 'Sheamus' was in the corner calling for the Brogue Kick. As Roman turned around, he found himself on the receiving end of the Brogue Kick. He dropped to the mat like a sack of potatoes. 'Sheamus' went for the cover and pinned him.

"Here is your winner-Sheamus!" Lilian exclaimed.

I jumped up out of my seat and slid into the ring. I stood on one side while the referee stood on the other and together we raised our arms in victory. Then I hugged him tightly, not caring that he was sweating bullets. We raised our arms once more before heading back up the ramp, being greeted by Team Hell No. The four of us made our way through the curtain and down the steps.

"Congrats, Sheamus!" Daniel cheered, giving him a bro hug.

"Thanks for the save, fellas. Ah owe yeh guys!" 'Sheamus' replied.

After Kane and Daniel left, 'Sheamus' became Stephen again and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"Ah hope they treated yeh well. If not, ah'll be havin' some words wit' them."

"Other than them tickle torturing me, they were perfect gentlemen!" I assured him.

"What do yeh mean by them 'tickle torturing' yeh?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I replied, giving him a wink.


	2. John Cena

**I would like to thank the following people for favoriting the story:**

***HexalianRebelAgent**

***TheBlazingOptimist**

***hrodenhaver**

**As always, read and review...THANKS!**

It had been a few weeks since being gang tickled by The Shield. John Cena had been added to the storyline between The Shield and Sheamus. Stephen and John were in our locker room talking while I was making my way back from catering. As I walked down the hallway, I felt someone sneak up behind me and lightly tickle my sides. I shrieked and dropped the water bottle in my hands. I turned around to see Jon bolting down the hallway, laughing his head off. I groaned and picked up the water bottle, heading towards the locker room. When I got there, I sat down next to Stephen and crossed my arms, pouting. Both he and John looked at me with curiosity. Then Stephen put his arm around my shoulders, giving me a hug.

"Ugh...they're at it again, Ste. I don't know why they find me to be such a fun target." I complained to Stephen, making him grin.

"Ah think it's because yer so damn 'sensitive' and they find it entertaining." he replied.

"See, this is why I don't tell people about my 'sensitivity'. As soon as they find out, they use it against me for their own personal pleasure." I huffed.

"And, uh, what kind of 'sensitivity' are you talking about, Cassie?" John asked, butting into our conversation.

"I'll tell you later, John. I promise."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I was heading back to the locker room after hanging out with Natalie Neidhart (Natalya) and Celeste Bonin (Kaitlyn). Suddenly, Colby grabbed me and pulled me into an empty locker room where Joe and Jon were waiting. Like before, they pinned me down and tickled my upper body and feet. Five minutes later, they let me go, laughing as I stormed down the hallway. I sat down on a crate and put my shoes back on, shoving my socks into my pockets. I yelled in frustration as I entered the locker room. John was still talking to Stephen and they both cringed at my outburst. I threw my socks into my duffel bag and noticed that Stephen had his ring gear on as his match was in 10 minutes.

"Yeh alright, Cass? Yeh look a little miffed, lass." he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I honestly wish that they would stop treating me like a 'Tickle Me Elmo', though." I sighed.

"Ahh...so THAT'S what you were referring to!" John exclaimed.

"You are correct, sir. I'm insanely ticklish and ever since THEY found out, it's been hell for me!" I said, huffing.

"Yeh remember a few weeks ago, fella? Turns out that they had pinned her to the ground and tickle tortured her. They've been sneaking up behind her and ticklin' her sides every chance they get!" Stephen told John.

"No need to explain, man. I sympathize with your situation, Cassie. My brothers used to do that to me when we were younger." John replied.

"But I didn't have siblings growing up, except for Drew. He and Stu are like brothers to me. I've only been tickled like that once before by Drew, Stu and Ste. I only trust people who are like my siblings and I wouldn't consider The Shield to be my siblings. That's why I wasn't comfortable with the situation. And just now, they did it again!" I groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

John looked at me before getting an idea.

"Hey, Stephen. Could I talk to you for a second?" he asked, winking.

Stephen stood up and walked over to John, who began whispering his plan in Stephen's ear. Stephen nodded in agreement, then they both looked at me. Before I could move, they pinned me to the ground. Stephen was tickling my upper body, occasionally blowing raspberries on my stomach.

"EEP! S-Stephen, c-cut it o-out!" I giggled, trying to throw him off of me.

John grabbed my shoes and yanked them off my feet. He began lightly tickling my feet, causing me to giggle harder. Just then, I felt something being dragged around my soles. He had grabbed my hairbrush and was torturing my defenseless tootsies. I had never been tickled with anything before and the sensation was maddening! I was kicking my legs around, trying to get him to stop. He simply grabbed an ankle with one hand and tickled my foot with the brush, sending me into hysterics. I was laughing so hard and tears were trailing down my face. Then he repeated the torture on the other foot.

"JOHAHAHAHAHAHN! PLEAHAHAHAHASE STOHOHOHOHOP!" I screamed, pleading for him to end the torture.

Stephen stopped tickling me for a second to see what was making me go crazy.

"What are yeh doin' to her, fella?" he asked, amused.

John turned to him with a giant grin on his face.

"I'm using her hairbrush on her feet. And man is it making her go wild!" he laughed, returning to my feet.

"Ah might have to try that meself someday!" Stephen said quietly to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the locker room door. Thankfully it was closed so people walking by couldn't see what was going on. John threw my brush on the couch and got off of my legs. Stephen walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was one of the backstage managers.

"Stephen, your match is coming up. Start making your way to gorilla!" he told him.

Stephen looked at me and silently asked if I was going out there with him. I shook my head no. He left the locker room and closed the door, leaving me alone with John. The instant the door shut, I jumped up and locked it before turning back to John. Then I walked over to the couch and grabbed the brush.

"Time for a little payback, Johnny boy!" I teased, giving him an evil grin.

Before he had time to react, I tackled him to the ground, giggling as he landed on his stomach. I immediately sat on his back and began tickling his sides. I could tell that he was trying to hide his laughter, so I moved my fingers up to his ribs. He sputtered before letting out a deep belly laugh.

"O-okay, Cass. Y-you can s-stop anytime n-now!" he shouted in between his fits of laughter.

After a few minutes, I stopped to let John catch his breath. Then I turned around and faced his legs. He squirmed around as I dragged my nails up and down the backs of his knees.

"Are you having fun yet, John? I know I am!" I taunted, scooting myself down closer to his feet.

The only response I got was silent laughter, so I decided to go after his calves. I started drawing figure 8s on his calves, causing him to burst out in laughter once more.

"C-cass! N-no more, I'm b-begging you!" he pleaded.

"There's just one more spot that I wanna check out before I stop torturing you." I said, grabbing his shoes and pulling them off, along with his socks.

"Cassie, please don't tickle my feet. You have no idea how ticklish they are!" he begged.

"You're right, John. But I'm dying to find out!" I teased, running my fingers up and down his soles.

The reaction was immediate. He started howling with insane laughter as I explored every inch of his feet. He nearly lost it when I tickled the underside of his toes and his arches. I stopped for just a second to grab the brush.

"Oh, thank God that's overAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed out as the bristles made contact with his left foot. I dragged the brush across the undersides of his toes, making him scream even louder. Meanwhile, I tickled his right foot with my fingers, doubling the intensity. After a few minutes, I switched and began the torture again. By this time, John was starting to get hoarse from all the laughter.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he shouted hoarsely.

I dropped the brush and got off of John's back. I watched as he laid there, panting like a dog in 90 degree weather. I stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it. I knew that Stephen's match would be over soon and that he would want to shower before we left. I turned around to see John lifting himself off the ground and onto the couch. I grabbed my water bottle and handed it to him.

"Thanks...Cassie. Holy crap! That has to be...the worst...tickle torture...I have ever...suffered...in my...entire life!" he panted, taking a couple swigs of the water.

I giggled, handing him his socks and shoes before retrieving my own shoes. He sat the water bottle down before putting his socks and shoes back on. I quickly slipped my shoes on before standing up and turning towards him.

"Hey, John! You can't tickle me!" I teased, mocking his trademark battle cry and gesture.

He mock glared at me before shaking his head and chuckling.

"What's so funny, fella?" Stephen asked, walking into the locker room.

I threw him a towel and he began wiping the sweat off of his body before pulling me into a gigantic hug.

"I'll tell you about it later, Ste. Catch you guys later!" John replied, standing up and leaving the room.

"What happened in here while Ah was fightin' Rollins, eh?" he asked me.

"Just schooling John in the art of 'ticklenomics', that's all." I giggled.


	3. Cody Rhodes

***I would like to thank the following readers for following this story:**

**Dixiewinkswrites12**

**TheBlazingOptimist**

**I would also like to thank tiarashine for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. As always, please read and review. THANKS!***

A few weeks later, I was walking down the hallway before Smackdown when I saw Cody Runnels (Cody Rhodes) talking to Aaron Steven Haddad (Damien Sandow). The two men had their backs to me, so I decided to sneak up on them. I quietly snuck up on Cody and grabbed his sides, causing him to let out a scream of surprise and Aaron to jump. They turned around to see me holding my stomach, laughing hysterically.

"Way to give someone a heart attack, 'Miss Sassie Cassie'!" Cody said, using his pet name for me.

"I still can't believe you're calling me that. I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me that anymore once we broke up!" I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Technically, YOU agreed. I didn't agree to it." he said triumphantly.

"As fascinating as this conversation is, I will see you in the ring, Cody. And I will talk to you some other time, Cassandra." Aaron interrupted, leaving the two of us alone.

As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed.

"He does realize that he doesn't have to be in character all the time, right?" I asked Cody, chuckling.

"He likes it. It makes him feel more villainous." he replied.

"Speaking of which, 'Runny Bunny'. You look quite villainous with that...um...thing on your lip."

"Oooh, you're gonna get it now!" he growled playfully.

He opened the door to an unused locker room, grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. Then he locked the door behind me so no one could see or hear what was going on. Before I could say a word, he grabbed my sides and began tickling me. I started shrieking as his fingers ran up and down my sides.

"Cohohohohody! Please stohohohop! Pleahahahahase!" I begged.

I tried to escape and bolted for the couch, only to be pinned down. Thankfully, my face was buried in the cushions so my laughter was muffled. My laughter grew louder as he slid his fingers underneath my shirt and began tickling my underarms.

"That's for calling me 'Runny Bunny'!" he said, chuckling as I shook my body from side to side, hoping to throw him off of me.

A few minutes later, he stopped his torture, allowing me to catch my breath. As I laid there panting, I could feel my shoes and socks being removed. _Not that. Anything but that_, I thought to myself.

"I'm curious, Cassie. Are your feet still deathly ticklish?" he asked mischievously.

"Please don't tickle my feet, Cody. I'm begging you!" I pleaded.

"Hmm...I'll take that as a 'yes'!" he said, wrapping an arm around my ankles.

I squealed as he began lightly tickling my bare soles. I squirmed around, but he kept a strong hold on me. Soon, the tickling became more torturous as his fingers dug into my feet. I buried my face into the couch cushions and laughed hysterically. Soon, he let go of my ankles, focusing instead on each foot individually. I could feel him hold my left toes back with one hand while tickling with the other hand. I shrieked as his fingers tortured the ball of my foot, the area under my toes and my arch.

"Cohohohody! I've had enohohohohough!" I giggled.

"But I haven't gotten to tickle your other foot yet!" he replied.

My eyes bugged out of my head, although Cody couldn't see them. Together, my feet were equally ticklish. However, if tortured alone, my right foot was 10 times worse than the left foot. He let go of my left foot and grabbed the right, once again pulling the toes back. The second he began tickling my sole, I began cackling and thrashing around as his fingers tortured every inch of skin. I nearly lost it when he tickled in between my toes.

"COHOHOHOHODY! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP! PLEAHAHAHAHAHASE!" I begged.

I was laughing so hard that I began coughing violently. Cody heard me and stopped immediately. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water before handing it to me.

"Oh geez, Cassie. I didn't mean to make you cough! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

I nodded my head before taking a drink.

"As long as I get my revenge on you next week!" I teased.

The next week on Smackdown, I decided to get my revenge on Cody. I had purchased some nylon rope so I could tie him up. I sent him a text message to meet me in the locker room that I share with Stephen. Fortunately for us, Stephen was down in catering talking to his friends, leaving me alone to carry out my plan. I had turned off the lights and unlocked the door to make my ambush go easier. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my rope and hid behind the door.

"Cassie? Are you in here?" Cody asked as he walked in.

The second the door closed, I turned the lights back on and locked the door before I hogtied Cody. I giggled as he wriggled around, trying to escape.

"Ha ha...very funny! Now untie me, Cassie!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I can't do that. You see, I've decided to turn the tables on you." I replied, inching my fingers closer to his sides.

He started laughing as his sides were suddenly attacked. Cody is very ticklish, but hardly anyone knows except for his family and me. His laughter grew louder as I moved my fingers up to his ribs.

"Cahahahahahassie! Stohohohohop!" he pleaded.

I ignored him, choosing instead to focus on his underarms, just one of his most ticklish places. He cackled as my fingernails probed every inch of his armpits.

"What's the matter, Cody? Does that tickle?" I teased.

I stopped to let him catch his breath. As he laid there trying to cool down, I took the opportunity to untie his sneakers. I took the shoelace from one sneaker to use around his big toes. I removed his shoes, only to discover that he wasn't wearing any socks underneath. That made my job a whole lot easier. I tied the shoelace around his big toes, which made Cody turn his head towards me.

"Cassie, what are you-oh, please don't!" he begged, realizing what was about to happen.

He closed his eyes and squirmed as I traced his left foot with a fingernail. Other than his sides and underarms, his feet are one of his worst places. When we were dating, we used to have contests to see who could go the longest without laughing while having our bare feet tickled. To be honest, they usually ended up in a tie.

"Remember all those tickling contests we had when we dated? How neither of us could go longer than 5 seconds before we broke out laughing?" I asked while attacking both feet with all ten fingers/nails.

Yehehehehes. Those contests were tohohohohohohorture!" he replied in between laughter.

I held his toes back with one hand and tickled the undersides, sending him into hysterics. Whenever I got close to the area in between his toes, he would shriek.

"Have you had enough, Cody?" I taunted, torturing the balls of his feet and his arches.

He couldn't respond because he was laughing so much, so he nodded instead. I could see that his face was bright red and sweat was dripping from his forehead. His hair was plastered to his face. I stopped my torture and untied Cody. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle while Cody laid on the floor panting. I handed him the bottle and watched as he drained the entire bottle.

"I call a truce. No more calling me 'Runny Bunny' and I won't call you 'Miss Sassie Cassie. Agreed?" he asked, sitting up and putting out a hand.

I hesitated for a second before putting my hand out and shaking Cody's hand. He pulled me into a hug and I took the opportunity to give his stomach a quick little tickle.

"Agreed!"


	4. Birthday Tickles and Revenge

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while...I was so focused on "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" that I abandoned this story for a few months. But I'm back with another new chapter! Unfortunately, this chapter will be the final one. I do apologize for this, but I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story. And so I give you the last chapter of "The Ticklish Adventures of Cassandra Leigh Farrelly"!**

I looked in the mirror, inspecting my swimsuit. It was a silver and turquoise colored halter bikini top with a matching hipster bottom. I had purchased it not too long ago and was waiting for the perfect time to show it off.

"Hey, Cass? It's almost time for the party!" Stephen shouted up to me.

"I'll be right down, Ste!" I replied, putting on my cover-up.

Then I grabbed my towel and sunglasses before slipping a pair of flip-flops on my feet. After making sure I looked good, I headed downstairs.

In case you haven't figured it out, we were throwing a pool party at our house for my birthday. We had invited everyone on the WWE roster (even The Shield) and most of them accepted. Stephen was in the kitchen, working on last minute details. He was so focused that he didn't hear me enter, so I cleared my throat.

"'Ello birthday girl! Just makin' sure Ah have everythin' we need for yer birthday pool party!" he said, turning to face me.

I ran over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Before I could pull away, he had his arms around me and our kiss soon became passionate.

"OY! Enough with the PDA!" a British voice yelled out.

We broke our kiss and turned to see Stu standing in the doorway, Alicia Fox by his side. Stu had a smirk on his face while Alicia was shaking her head.

"Hey, it's our kitchen and we can do whatever we want in it!" I retorted, rushing over to give them a hug.

"Looks like we're the first ones here, huh." Alicia said, looking around.

"Don't worry. The others will be here pretty soon." I assured her.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang. Stephen excused himself to answer the door while I ushered Alicia outside. Stu stayed in the kitchen to help Stephen with the food and whatever else needed doing.

Within the span of 45 minutes, half of the roster had showed up. 15 minutes later, the rest of the gang arrived. I smiled as I looked around our backyard. Some of the guys were having a cannonball contest, much to the chagrin of the Divas, who were trying to sun themselves. I did notice, however, that AJ and Kaitlyn had joined in on the contest.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my sides, making me shriek. I turned around to see Joe giving me a smirk.

"Seriously, Joe? You can't even give me a break when we're not at work?" I asked him, smacking him.

"Nope!" he replied, grinning.

"You better watch it, mister, or I'm gonna get you back!" I playfully warned him.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" he retorted, playing along before walking away.

Later on, I noticed that Joe was laying face down on a pool recliner, while Jonathan Good and Colby were having a water fight with John Cena, Phil, Randy and Stephen. They were chasing each other around the backyard with Super Soakers, spraying anyone and everyone who crossed their path. I took the opportunity to get a little payback on Joe.

I quietly snuck up on him and lightly tickled his feet, causing him to flinch. I repeated my actions several times, getting the same result each time. Then I decided to sit on his legs so he couldn't get up before launching a full-on assault. Within seconds, Joe had awakened and was laughing hysterically as I tortured his bare soles.

"Whoever is doing that needs to cut it out! I'm very ticklish!" he gasped out in between laughter.

After a few seconds, I ended my torture, allowing him to roll onto his back so he could catch his breath. As he did so, he noticed me standing next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Told ya I'd get you back! 1 down, 2 to go! Now, you three hang out together a lot. Are Jon and Colby ticklish?" I asked.

"If you even say the word 'tickle' around Colby, he starts laughing. As for Jon, his sides are his worst spot." Joe confided in me.

"Thank you, Joe. And just for the record, you and I are even." I told him.

An hour later, I decided to get my revenge on Jon and Colby by suggesting a 3-legged race. Kaitlyn and I took on Jon and Colby. It was neck and neck as we got close to the finish line when suddenly Jon tripped and both he and Colby fell to the ground. Kait and I crossed the finish line before untying our legs and I ran over to 'help' the guys. Instead of assisting them, I sat on both of their backs and started tickling them. The air was filled with laughter as I tortured them before letting them get to their feet.

"SUCCESS! Finally I am even with The Shield!" I crowed triumphantly.

It took a few seconds before they realized what I had meant by that.

"Fine, you got us. But that doesn't mean that we won't try to tickle you when your back is turned!" Jon teased.

"Fine by me!" I replied as I gave each of them a hug.

I knew that this was one birthday that I was never going to forget!

**THE END**


End file.
